Harry Potter and the No Fun Nights
by xXxQuam ut evanui plenexXx
Summary: Chapter 1 of a Snarry Saga.   Harry Potter's bad behavior has went to far and Sevvy has to take drastic actions.   Rated M for future chapters


Chapter 1 : Harry Potter and the No Fun Nights

Part of a saga featuring lots of Snarry :P

Just so you know i don't own Harry Potter, that's Jk Rowling :)

Hope you enjoy, just so you know this isn't for children, the first chapter doesn't feature anything but probably will in future chapters.

Severus Snape, his spirit was obliterated, his being ground down to the bone. His flesh long gone, his bones, the only part of him that made him human, the only things left untouched. Standing in the damp London cold he braced the chill nuzzling up to his woolen trench coat he stood in the rain waiting for Harry.

Severus had put up with much his life, he had put up with never ending torture. He had continued with the crumbling relationship he had with Dumbledore. He put up with endless rejections. He had become harder from this, he swore never to allow anyone to do this to him again.

Potter was the exception, a man of eighteen who still had the heart of a child. Complaining if he didn't get what he wanted, pouting like a child. Snuggling up and hiding from thunder and lightning. It was ironic that he was afraid of lightning when it had adorned his face since he was a baby. Severus was unable to chastise Harry, his big eyes and pouted lips were enough he needed. He could see that harry understood his power, though sometimes he wondered. Tonight he would test it.

Speeding up in a crimson red Ferrari, the usual showoff Gryffindor, with a grin that could light up the great hall he coolly opened the door for Severus. Sitting there in jeans with a tightly fitting top emblazoned with a broomstick hovering slightly with the words 'I play for the other team' inscribed underneath. Stepping in Severus froze and glared at Harry, "I hope you didn't go out with that around Muggles." Pointing at the offending shirt. Harry's eyes flew open, "Why? what's wrong? if i want to tell them.." Severus interrupted, "I mean the moving broomstick! don't you see how stupid you've been!" Harry sunk into his seat and his eyes moved to the floor. For the while he would forget about it, but Harry didn't know what he was in for at home.

Driving home Harry changed the topic with the belief that Severus had forgot about the whole event. The topic turned to Harry's job with the ministry of magic, they had been especially harsh after the war and people were still getting used to the unblemished innocent boy-who-lived's paramour being his cantankerous evil potions teacher.

Harry can still remember the day he told the Weasley's about Severus, Molly embraced Harry when she found out he was gay ,and ran wand in the air when she found out he was dating Severus. Outraged she ran towards Snape, "You dirty git! you get your hands off Harry! how could you?." Molly restrained by her family, Severus smiled coyly at her, "He was a virgin so it made seducing and deflowering him delightfully easy." At this point Severus was asked to leave the house, stared down by Ron who's face resembled a Mandrake on a bad day. Ginny had fainted much earlier on, revived she woke up to hear Severus's final comments and was now sobbing in the corner being consoled by Hermione. Severus's cape fanned out as he exited and Harry apologized and slunk out the door, face blushing and ran off to catch up with Snape who was halfway down the garden path.

Harry woke up from his daydream and focused on the drive home. Severus however had been sitting silently, reading every thought that ran through Harry's head.

At home Harry was curled up on the bed, and resembled a house cat. Severus wanted to give in but he had to stay strong. Getting in bed, ignoring Harry, he picked up the thick book which lay beside his bed. Leafing through the pages he saw the young man staring at him intently waiting for him to say something. ''Sevvy, you know what tonight is?", sprawling out on the bed Harry rested his head on his arm arched on the bed. "I have absolutely no idea" that was such a lie. Lowering his eyelids, "It's our, yah know, 'fun night'." "Isn't everyday with me fun Harry?." "Of course sevvy, i mean, our.." "You mean our night of coitus?." "You don't need to make it sound clinical, do you not enjoy, umm, well you know." "Harry at least be adult about it! call it what it is, sex, fucking, doing it, making love, shagging, nookie; i could go on. And yes, i do enjoy having sex with you if you must know." "Also I'm pretty sure its more than one night..." "Let me work it out for you Harry, i can count every night this week." Harry's brows narrowed as he worked out in his head and grinned as he worked out that Severus was right.

The complaints soon began, "But whyyy, i mean its not fair!" But Severus was adamant, no more 'fun nights' until Harry began to behave. Turning on his side, Severus knew that it would be hard for Harry but wondered how he would cope as well.

Want More? Comment! Suggest ideas :D Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
